Valentina Iliescu
Lena Iliescu Mielkutė (This character was created by Belle) It's amazing what you can hide Valentina M. Iliescu better known as Lena was born one late spring night in April at 9:15 pm in a house in the forest some fifteen minutes away from Небольшое место and the wizarding school known as EESM. History The youngest daughter, and the last born child of Ştefan Iliescu and Elise Falk, Valentina Iliescu is the younger sister of Lisa, as most people know her Elisabeta. The Iliescu girls were forced to grow up without a father. Six months after Lena's birth when Lisa was only six years old, sometime in mid-October Ştefan disappeared without a trace. Elise was hopeful for the first two years, and then she began to lose faith in his return by the third year of waiting. In the middle of the fourth year without Ştefan, Lisa woke up, and Elise was gone, leaving the 10-year-old girl to raise her four-year-old sister all by herself. Lisa began by teaching her younger sister how to take care of herself. The following year Lisa started EESM, and she was sorted into the artistic house known as Mielkutė, which made perfect sense. Lisa has been making art since she was a little girl, she loved to paint and draw, which has inspired Lena to try her best to imitate her big sister. Lisa didn't make many friends, because her time went to Lena, to make sure she was alright. Pavor Nocturnus is a parasomnia or sleep disorder. It is the cause of Lena "bolting upright" in fear during sleep. Her eyes will be wide open, she might began to sweat, and her heart beat with increase rapidly. Sometimes she screams. A bloodcurdling, spine-tingly, hair-raising shriek. Over time she has begun to develop an addiction to her treatment. :Lena takes a special concoction that has been created just for her in order for her to sleep through her terrors. It is an extremely powerful combination of the Numbing solution, Dreamless sleep potion, and Sleeping draught. Lisa and Lena keep a months supply full of one does phials. A near lethal mixture, an overdose could put her into a deathlike slumber. Lisa has been a tremendous influence on her little sister, by her sixth year she was spending more time in school. Lena was there starting her very first year, as a member of the same house, Mielkutė. Lena is very similar to Lisa, and everyone could tell that they were family and they were close, that Lena was Lisa's little sister. |-|Etymology= Valentina Iliescu |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= Physical appearance Lena has long, blonde hair like her mother, and her sister. Due to their father's darker hair, it is not as light as their mother's white-blonde hair. Lena thinks she looks more like her father than her mother. Lisa and Lina share the same blonde hair, even if it is a slightly different shade, and a pale skin complexion. The differences between them they do not have the same eye color Lisa has blue eyes and Lena's are a light brown/hazel color. Personality That I had all the strength to make it through Lena is very quiet, and often struggles to be heard. She isn't mute, she isn't isn't shy, and she isn't anyone's fool. Lena is an astounding actress or liar. She is a very, clever and quick thinker. She is noticeable, but also overlooked more often then she is noticed. Lena is mousy and she knows it, she has a tiger inside but she is afraid to let it out. :From the age of four to the present Lena was raised by her older sister Lisa. She has had no one else to look up to her except Lisa. She wants very much to be just like her, emotionally strong, independent, and confident. Sometimes she isn't sure she can do that. Relationships |-|Family= |-|Friends and Acquaintances= Anara Aitmukhambetova - Anara is one of my best friends. Sometimes I feel like I can't trust her because she is a bit of thief, but she hasn't ever taken anything from me and not given it back. Bart Radic - Bart is one of my best friends. We don't always get along because Bart has really bad temper, he doesn't like it when Anara steals from him, in the end we all end up laughing about it. Possessions Category:Belle Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Pure-Blood Category:April Birthday Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Romanian Category:Born in Russia Category:Students Category:Mielkutė Category:Mielkutė Students Category:Name Begins With "V" Category:Fourth Years Category:Norwegian Category:Right Handed Category:Legitimate Child